Intelligence Optional
by signelchan
Summary: There are just some people that don't deserve to be Trainers. The kid who whines just hard enough for a Chikorita that he gets a Bellsprout instead is one of them.


_i. Artwork_

The Chikorita was pretty much the prettiest thing Lewis had ever seen. But, as Elm explained, he couldn't have one. If he was so interested in grass-types, though, he could have the Bellsprout that was left behind the other week. It wasn't quite a piece of art, but it was still a Pokémon, and that was all he really wanted.

_Ii . Mud_

The ground was covered in it when Lewis finally decided he was going to leave New Bark to start on his journey. Sure, he was from Cherrygrove to begin with, and he had walked in the mud on his way there, but now he had Bellarita (the wonderful nickname Elm had let him give the Bellsprout). Things like that needed reporting.

_Iii .Untrustworthy_

When Lewis had left, he triumphantly told his dad he would be getting a picturesque Chikorita. He came back with nothing of the sort. Dad wasn't pleased and declared his son a liar. Lewis shrugged it off and literally skipped out of town.

_Iv. Laughter_

It brought Lewis to where a guy in too-short shorts and a tiny t-shirt was. He was rolling on the ground, with a rat-thing next to him. He didn't see the kid walking up to him, throwing a ball at his face and actually trying to capture him.

_V. Battle_

That's what Joey (the guy) saw this as. Lewis thought it was all in fun. Bellarita and Joey's Rattata, though, had to fight because of the stupid mistake of a beginning Trainer.

_Vi. Hiss_

That was the sound of the Rattata, as it went down. It also was the sound of Joey, who cursed and cried and just sounded like a snake overall. Lewis didn't really like him very much.

_Vii. Nauseous_

Never before had Lewis seen something like that. Sure, he had fought Rattatas before, but not ones owned by someone. It made his stomach hurt and his eyes water and all he wanted to do was cry and never fight again. But he was a Trainer now. He had to deal with this like a big boy.

_Viii. Idiocy_

Although he didn't ever lose a battle on the way from Cherrygrove to Violet, he did get lost in the Dark Cave that he was told was very dark.

_ix. Full moon_

By the time he freed himself from the cave, it was dark and the moon was bright overhead. Lewis counted his lucky stars that he wasn't dead and that the moon wasn't full. He had a huge fear of were-mons.

_x. Bittersweet_

Going to Violet City for the first time was a sad moment. How many friends had he lost to this place? The Trainers' School was here, and that was where they all were. But then his moment turned quite happy: he'd finally surpass all of them!

_xi. Light_

When day broke, he left the Pokémon Center where he had taken refuge and marched straight toward the Gym. If he was going to be a successful Trainer, he needed to own this place.

_Xii. Jagged_

There were stone walls that created a path, one shaped like a "s." Around those, there was a crooked and not-safe-looking glass path. Fearing a battle, Lewis took the dangerous route.

_Xiii. Tales_

He knew the stories of this place. Why he hadn't listened to them, he wasn't sure. But after attempting to beat Falkner the first time, they seemed a bit more true.

_Xiv. Wisecrack_

Someone at the Pokémon center said something about having heard that a kid had tried to beat the Gym with only a Bellsprout. Everyone thought it was hilarious. Lewis didn't see the humor.

_xv. Bitter_

The poking fun at the "stupid kid" lasted well into the afternoon, and it got so bad that he had to step out and walk around town. Bellarita was not happy, and he had a perpetual scowl on his face.

_Xvi. Sky_

The more Lewis looked up, the more he noticed the clouds were shaped like two things: the Chikorita he wanted and the Pidgey that took out his precious Bellarita in one hit. He decided that the clouds must have been working for Falkner that day.

_Xvii. Anguish_

He returned for a rematch soon after that, and fell to the same exact fate. He left in a hurry, too distraught to care that people were laughing again.

_Xviii. Cruelty_

Thinking he had seen the error of his ways, he went to Sprout Tower and trained there, catching several more Bellsprouts. He felt bad for his original, who he couldn't even pick out of the crowd. How mean he must have seemed.

_Xix. Gaze_

The third time he fought Falkner, he lasted a little longer, but ultimately failed. The look in the blue-haired man's eyes said it all: Lewis would never beat him and never truly become a Pokémon Trainer fit enough to take on the world.

_xx. Hope_

He thanked Falkner for the battles. "They were fun," he said, before leaving, his head hung low. In silence, with the people around him not laughing but instead staring, he left the town the same way he had come in. The walk back to Cherrygrove would be hard, but when he was out of sight of everyone, he held his head high.

One day, he'd be back. He had faith and hope in his team. And maybe next time, he'd have a Chikorita.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Domain's Three/One Challenge. It only took like three years to pick the fandom and actually commit to it, though.

I'm a Fire spammer. The one time I picked Chikorita, I got owned by Falkner so many times I restarted my game and picked Cyndaquil. That caused me to love the Fire-types and Falkner. xD

I don't own anything except the stupid main character.

Siggy


End file.
